


[mix] these exit wounds

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mixtape, also irreverence but that's just how I roll, vague spiritual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can see ghosts. He's always been able to – and it's not like TV, no matter what Tom says. Sean’s power to help the dead has never interfered with his daily life or his relationships much, but that’s slowly beginning to change. Things are hard enough with Sean falling for his band mate and being afraid to admit his feelings, but when the ghosts of the city tell him that something big is coming and he’s the only one who can stop it, Sean’s life grows increasingly difficult. He just wants to make music, but nothing is ever that simple. Sean’s been carrying these ghosts for years. Who knew that falling in love could be scarier than ghosts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix] these exit wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better to Jump Not Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445972) by [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones). 



  
[stream from 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/fooleish/these-exit-wounds) / [download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?yewo1xdgg33tcgm)  
  
 **FLY; LUDOVICO EINAUDI**  
[instrumental]  
  
 **ALL THESE THINGS THAT I'VE DONE; THE KILLERS**  
i want to stand up, i want to let go  
you know, you know, no you don't, you don't  
i want to shine on in the hearts of men  
i want a meaning from the back of my broken hand  
  
 **THE CAPTAIN AND HOURGLASS; LAURA MARLING**  
my friends they don't really get me, think i'm the only one  
well i sold my soul to jesus and since then i've had no fun  
behind every tree is a cutting machine and a kite fallen from grace  
inside every man is a heart of sand you can see it in his face  
  
 **WE WILL NEVER SUBMIT; SAMI YUSUF**  
nakhda' lan (we will never submit)  
narhal lan (we will never leave)  
naskut lan (we will never be silenced)  
nansa lan (we will never forget)  
  
 **THIS IS CALLED MY HOME; WE ARE THE OCEAN**  
with your eyes, can you see that i bare my soul with the words that i bring  
and i'm scared for what could happen to me  
i'm scared that the sound will eventually fade  
and all that is left are the minds that we made  
you can't match what i'm feeling  
without this i have no meaning  
  
 **DRIVE; THE GASLIGHT ANTHEM**  
and the only thing we know, it's getting dark and we better go  
and the only things we say are the despairs of the day  
and if you're too tired, go to sleep my brothers, i  
and if you're too tired, go to sleep my brothers i'm  
all right to drive  
  
 **GUNS AND HORSES; ELLIE GOULDING**  
but i wish i could feel it all for you  
i wish i could be it all for you  
if i could erase the pain  
then maybe you'd feel the same  
i'd do it all for you, i would  
  
 **EXIT WOUNDS; THE SCRIPT**  
marks of battle, still feel raw  
a million pieces of me on the floor  
I'm damaged goods for all to see  
now who would ever wanna be with me  
  
 **HOWL; FLORENCE + THE MACHINE**  
now there's no holding back, i'm making an attack  
my blood is singing with your voice, i want to pour it out  
the saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
i hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground  
  
 **GOOD TO YOU; MARIANAS TRENCH & KATE VOEGLE**  
and i can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound  
and i know this isn't enough, i still don't measure up  
and i'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it  
and i do want you to know i hold you up above everyone  
and i do want you to know i think you'd be good to me  
and i'd be so good to you, i would  
  
 **HURT ME; THE JEZABELS**  
it used to be that when you said you believed it, i would believe it too  
it used to be that when you said you were leaving, i'd want to follow you  
but never where the dogs bark, never where the dogs bark  
and i remember, praying at the dinner table  
for you to come around, maybe pat me on the back when you're able  
  
 **HEARTBEATS; JOSE GONZALES [COVER]**  
one night to be confused, one night to speed up truth  
we had a promise made, four hands and then away  
both under influence, we had divine scent  
to know what to say, mind is a razorblade  
  
 **GIVE A LITTLE LOVE; NOAH AND THE WHALE**  
well my heart is bigger than the earth  
and though life is what gave it love first  
life is not all that it's worth  
'cause life is fleeting, yeah, but i love you  
  
 **IF I'M STILL AWAY; THE ANIMAL UPSTAIRS**  
if i'm still away before the morning breaks  
then slip from your ball and chain  
drift and float away  
  
 **WE'VE GOT A BIG MESS ON OUR HANDS; THE ACADEMY IS...**  
i've got that lefty curse  
where everything i do is flipped and awkwardly reversed  
you're seldom known and barely missed  
i always put myself in destructive situations  
  
 **JESUS CHRIST; BRAND NEW**  
jesus christ, that's a pretty face  
the kind you'd find on someone i could save  
if they don't put me away, then it'll be a miracle  
do you believe you're missing out  
that everything good is happening somewhere else  
with nobody in your bed, the night's hard to get through  
  
 **HELL'S HEROES; EMPIRES**  
hell's got my hero  
maybe i'll fall in  
down to hell with all my heroes  
is that what love is  
  
 **LOOK AFTER YOU; THE FRAY [ACOUSTIC]**  
there now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
will you won't you be the one i'll always know  
when i'm losing my control, the city spins around  
you're the only one who knows, you slow it down  
  
 **OPEN UP; EDITORS**  
open up now baby, there is a place in my heart  
chin up now sweetness, there is a space in my heart  
for you  
  
 **BE COMFORTABLE, CREATURE; EXPLOSIONS IN THE SKY**  
[instrumental]

**Author's Note:**

> This mix was hard-going. I started off with fifty four songs, and at one point I was going to make two mixes because I had no idea how to narrow it down. I just had too many feelings about the fic, all of them conflicting, but I was ruthless and got it down to twenty very relevant songs and I'm quite happy with where the mix ended up. 
> 
> (Though I angsted a lot over including We Will Never Submit by Sami Yusuf because lyrically I think it fits but it's a very, _very_ religious song in context and I wasn't sure I was comfortable using it, but people on twitter said they didn't think it sounded overtly religious when I asked and I do enjoy it from a fairly secular perspective, so, I don't know. *hands*)


End file.
